Pole-attached power tools may be used to effectively extend a user's reach and allow a user to work in hard-to-access environments. These tools may be unwieldy or difficult for a user to operate due to the length of the pole, the weight and limited power of the gasoline engine or electric motor used to power the tool, and the environment in which the tool is to be used, among other factors.